Fireflies
by Millenium Nightmare
Summary: "Dude, Ferb, you've got to see this! There's fireflies everywhere!" 13 year old Phineas Flynn pressed his nose against the window and stared into the backyard. His blue eyes sparkled with wonder as he watched the tiny glowing bugs fly around the yard. "There must be millions of them!" Just a cute songfic I wrote while I was bored. :3


**Yay! I'm finaly posting something! Sorry I haven't been on, I was grounded. But I'm here now, so that's what counts! n.n This is a Phineas and Ferb oneshot I wrote when I was listening to Owl City. Glob I love that band! I should stop talking, so... enjoy!**

Fireflies

"Dude, Ferb, you've got to see this! There's fireflies everywhere!"

13 year old Phineas Flynn pressed his nose against the window and stared into the backyard. His blue eyes sparkled with wonder as he watched the tiny glowing bugs fly around the yard. "There must be millions of them!"

His stepbrother, 14 year old Ferb Fletcher, glanced up from the book he was reading and looked outside. He smiled. "That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?"

Phineas didn't answer, but instead dashed outside, shouting an excited "Come on Ferb!" over his shoulder. Sanding in the yard, he marveled at the sight in front of him.

Indeed, there were many fireflies flying around, their glow lighting up the backyard like tiny stars. A goofy grin spread across the inventor's face and he began to chase them, gently cupping his hands around one and laughing as it crawled around on his hands.

After watching it for a couple seconds he let it go, staring after it as it went to join the others. He turned towards the house and waved to his brother.

"You've got to come out here! It's amazing!"

Ferb shook his head and leaned against the doorframe. "You go ahead, I'm fine right here."

A bit disappointed, Phineas turned back to the fireflies and began to sing softly.

_"You would not belive your eyes if ten million fireflies lit up the wall as I fell asleep."_

A small smile crept across his lips again as he walked slowly around the yard, his eyes never leaving the lightshow around him.

"_Cause they fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere. You'd think me rude but I would just stand and… stare."_

He paused for a moment and reached out to a firefly flying in front of him. The small insect landed on his finger for a moment before flying off.

_"I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns, slowly._

_ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'cause everything is never as it seems."_

Phineas blinked as a firefly landed on his nose, it's light glowing softly. The tinkerer let out a childish giggle as more of the little bugs landed on his arms, legs, and clothing, turning him into a human flashlight.

_"'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs, as they tried to teach me how to dance," _he sang quietly, carefull not to scare them away. _" A foxtrot above my head. A sock hop beneath my bed. The disco ball is just hanging by a thread."_

The bugs tickled as they crawled across the surface of his skin. He let out a small sneeze, causing the fireflies to fly away from him. He began to chase them again, laughing when he caught one.

_"_ _I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems."_

He was too preoccupied in his game to notice the tree root in front of him, causing him to trip and fall. He let out a startled yelp as he crashed to the ground, but began to laugh at his clumsiness. Several fireflies landed on him and flew closer to him, as if checking if he was okay. He grinned and leaned against the tree and stared up at the little bugs that seemed to dance above him.

_"_ _Leave my door open just a crack."_

_ (Please take me away from here)_

_ "'Cause I feel like such an insomniac."_

_ (Please take me away from here)_

_ "Why do I tire of counting sheep?"_

_ (Please take me away from here)_

_"When I'm far too tired to fall asleep."_

The fireflies began to slowly disperse, leaving just a few flying around the tree near Phineas. He sighed, sad to see them go.

_"To ten million fireflies, I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes. I got misty eyes as they said farewell."_

As he stood up and began to walk towards the house, the few remaining fireflies seemed to follow him as if saying goodbye. Phineas looked inside and, seeing Ferb had already left to go upstairs, headed inside. He turned and waved goodbye to his new friends.

_"But I'll know where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre 'cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar. I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems."_

_ I'd like to make myself believe_

_ That planet Earth turns slowly_

_ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_ Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_


End file.
